This invention relates to new and useful improvements in endless track constructions designed primarily for use on snow throwers and the like which normally include a pair of inflated tires. In order to obtain traction, conventional tire chains are often engaged loosely around these tires. However, these chains are somewhat difficult to install and to retain because of the relatively small diameter of the tire.
Although the device is designed primarily for use with relatively small machines such as snow throwers and the like, nevertheless it will be appreciated that it can be used on other machines such as garden tractors or the like which require additional gripping power for the pneumatic tired wheels utilized thereby.